monsterhunteroragefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Monster-Hunter-Spielereihe
11. März 2004 21. September 2004 27. Mai 2005 |Plattform = PlayStation 2, PSP, Wii |Genre = Action-Rollenspiel |Thematik = fiktives Mittelalter |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Bedienung = Gamepad, Handheld-Tasten |Systemminima = |Medien = 1 DVD bzw. 1 UMD |Sprache = Englisch |USK = 12 |PEGI = 12+ |Info = }} Monster Hunter ist eine sehr erfolgreiche Videospielreihe vom Genre der Action-Rollenspiele, entwickelt und vertrieben von Capcom. Das erste Spiel erschien am 11. März 2004 in Japan und am 27. Mai 2005 in Deutschland für die PlayStation 2. Von den Titeln der Monster-Hunter-Reihe wurden mehr als 4,5 Mio. Exemplare an den Handel ausgeliefert.Capcom-Pressemitteilung [http://ir.capcom.co.jp/english/news/html/e071010.html Capcom Unleashes the Beast …] vom 10. Oktober 2007. (englisch) Gameplay Monster Hunter beginnt sehr einfach, indem man in den ersten Missionen einfache Monster und diverse Nutztiere tötet und aus den erhaltenen Materialien "(Knochen, Felle, Schuppen, Zähne)" Rüstungen und Waffen herstellt. In manchen Quests muss man verschiedene Aufgaben erledigen z.B. bestimmte Kräuter sammeln, Gegenstände kombinieren, Wyvern töten usw. um die Quest abzuschließen. Es existieren sechs Quest-Stufen im Dorf (Heimatort) und neun Jägerränge (11 Queststufen) Jr1-Jr3 Normal-, Jr4-Jr6 +- und Jr7-Jr9 GQuests in der Gilde, wobei die Gilden-Quests schwieriger sind als die Dorf-Quests. Nach Erfüllung des Missionsziels bekommt man eine Belohnung, die unterschiedlich ausfällt, je nachdem wie schwer der Auftrag war und wie oft man in Ohnmacht gefallen ist (max. 2x). Neben Geld (Zenie) können auch Monster-Materialien erhalten werden. Mit den gesammelten Objekten, wie verschiedene Erze, Monsterknochen, Fellen, Klauen, Reißzähne und anderen Materialien, kann man sich dann Waffen bzw Rüstungen machen. Die gesammelten Materialien kann man auch kombinieren um effektivere oder nützlichere Gegenstände herzustellen. So werden Kräuter in Verbindung mit einem Pilz zu einem Heiltrank, dem wohl wichtigsten Utensil bei Ausführung der Quests. Die Waffen die man herstellt kann man verbessern, wobei der Preis immer weiter steigt. Es existieren folgende Waffenklassen: * Schwerter und Schilde * Großschwerter * Lanzen * Hämmer * Jagdhörner * Armbrüste, unterscheidet man noch in leichte, mittlere (nur Monster Hunter Tri) und schwere Armbrüste * Doppelschwerter * Gewehrlanzen * Langschwerter / Katana * Bögen * Morph-Äxte (Monster Hunter Tri) Durch das Aufrüsten kann eine Waffe besondere Fähigkeiten wie Gift, Donner, Lähm, Schlaf und Drachen erlangen, auch steigt ihre Angriffsstärke. Manchmal erhält der Charakter durch Aufrüsten einer Waffe auch Verteidigungspunkte. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Rollenspielen (z. B. Diablo II) steigt der Charakter nicht Levels, sondern Jäger-Ränge auf, aber auch die Rüstung macht einen Unterschied. Nach den ersten Übungs-Quests bekämpft man die erste Wyvern, eine Urform der Drachen. Diese Wesen sind deutlich stärker und widerstandsfähiger als die Monster der Übungsquests und benötigen eine gute Taktik um besiegt zu werden. Man kann z. B. Fallgruben ausheben, in denen die Drachen reinfliegen, so sind sie für einen Moment schutzlos und können ohne Gegenwehr angegriffen werden. Als Belohnung gibt es dann noch u.A. Schuppen und Häute, aus denen sich Rüstungen machen lassen. Je nach erlegten Wyvern und deren Materialien steigt auch die Resistenz gegen Elemente, was allerdings erst später im Spiel Wirkung zeigt. Die Wyvern werden damit zu einem wichtigen Lieferanten für bessere Ausrüstungen. Man kann sich nie frei durch die Gebiete bewegen; irgendeine Aufgabe muss immer erledigt werden, aber das Zeitlimit von bis zu 50 Minuten lässt ordentlich Zeit um Materialien zu sammeln nur in Monster Hunter Tri kann man im "Moga Wald" ohne Zeitlimit und zu erfüllende Aufgaben herumlaufen. Es wäre auch zu erwähnen das stärkere Rüstungen auch hochwertigerere Objekte und mehr Geld (Zenny) erfordern. Da aber hochwertige Erze extrem schwierig zu erhalten sind, sollte man sich gut überlegen welche Objekte man herstellt (Rüstungen, Waffen, Dekorationen). Dekorationen sind Objekte die die Fähigkeiten einer Rüstung verbessern. Um Dekorationen einbauen zu können, werden so genannte Slots erfordert, die aber nicht durch Verbesserung der Rüstung vermehrt werden können. (in einem Rüstungsstück können höchstens 3 Slots vorhanden sein.) Die S-Serie von Rüstungen sind um einiges Verteidigungsstärker und haben meist ein anderes Aussehen und andere Fähigkeiten, als die normalen Ausführungen der Rüstung. Die U-Serie verfügt über mehr Slots als die normale oder die S-Serie einer Rüstung. Für die U-oder S-Serie einer Rüstung werden hochwertige Objekte verlangt, die nur auf hochrangigen Quests erlangt werden können. Online-Modus Capcom stellt einen kostenlosen Server bereit, auf dem sich Quests zu viert lösen lassen.Man kann sich mit verschiedenen Spielern in einer großen Stadt versammeln und dann zusammen auf die Jagd gehen. Hierbei wird dann doch ein Level-System eingeführt, dem Hunter’s Rank (dt. Jäger-Rang), kurz HR. Jede Quest gibt eine bestimmte Anzahl an HRP (Hunter’s Rank Points), wovon eine bestimmte Zahl gebraucht wird, um aufzusteigen. Ab HR13 wird das Spiel deutlich komplexer und man kann neue Materialien erhalten, die im Singleplayer-Modus unerreichbar sind, somit wird es fast zur Pflicht online auf Jagd zu gehen, da man sonst nur das halbe Spiel zu sehen bekommt. Außerdem kämpft man online sogar gegen Drachen wie auch im Singleplayermode, die die Materialien für die besten Waffen und Rüstungen bieten und somit anstelle der bisherigen Wyverns zum neuen Objekt der Jagd-Begierde werden. Zum Online-Spiel benötigt man nur eine Playstation 2 mit Netzwerkadapter, in der PS2-Slim ist bereits einer eingebaut, DSL und einen DSL-Router. Die PS2 kann dann direkt an die Breitbandverbindung angeschlossen werden. Cheater sind in diesem Spiel sehr selten, wenn es denn überhaupt welche auf dem europäischen Server gibt. Der Online-Modus wurde ab dem 31. Dezember 2007 bis auf weiteres eingestellt. Fortsetzungen * Monster Hunter G: Monster Hunter G erschien am 20. Januar 2005 nur in Japan. Die Features wurden in Monster Hunter 2 eingebaut. * Monster Hunter Freedom: Monster Hunter Portable erschien am 1. Dezember 2005 für die PlayStation Portable in Japan und am 12. Mai 2006 in Deutschland. * Monster Hunter i: Monster Hunter i erschien am 6. Februar 2006 für die DoCoMo-Mobiltelefone der FOMA 90er-Serie. * Monster Hunter 2: Monster Hunter 2 erschien am 16. Februar 2006 in Japan. Ein US- bzw. EU-Release gab es nie, begründet wird das mit der geringen Verkaufszahl von Monster Hunter in den USA und der EU. * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 (auch als Monster Hunter Portable 2nd): erschien am 22. Februar 2007 in Japan für die PSP. Nach der Famitsu wurden allein am ersten Tag 500.000 Stück und in der ersten Woche 780.000 Stück verkauft. Bis zum März 2007 wurden 1.000.000 Stück verkauft.[http://ir.capcom.co.jp/news/html/070306.html Capcom-Pressemitteilung: カプコンの人気シリーズ最新作『モンスターハンターポータブル 2nd』が国内初の100万本突破] In Europa erschien es am 9. September 2007. Er enthält alle Features aus Monster Hunter 2. * Monster Hunter Frontier: Monster Hunter Frontier erschien am 5. Juli 2007 in Japan für Windows.Zusätzlich erscheint im Sommer 2010 dieser Teil für die Xbox 360 in Japan. * Monster Hunter Tri: Der dritte Teil der Reihe ist für die Nintendo Wii erschienen und wird seit dem 1. August 2009 in Japan verkauft. Nintendo übernahm den Vertrieb in Europa und veröffentlichte Monster Hunter Tri am 23. April 2010.[http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=14342 Official Nintendo Magazine News: Monster Hunter Tri hits UK in April] 5. Januar 2010 (englisch) Als Novum für die Serie in Europa gibt es erstmals spezielle "Limited Editions" mit weiteren Zubehör.http://www.zimmer101.de/wii-spiele/kommentare/monster-hunter-3.html * Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G: MHP2G (PSP) wurde am 27. März 2008 in Japan (25. März für Hongkonger Vorbesteller) veröffentlicht, es sind einige Inhalte des Monster Hunter Frontiers (PC) Spiels enthalten z. B. die Monster Hypnock und Volganos sowie Waffen und Rüstungen. Die Ladezeiten wurden verkürzt sowie eine „Installations“-Routine hinzugefügt, die häufig genutzte Dateien auf den Memorystick des Nutzers aufspielt, was die Ladezeit noch mehr verkürzt. In Europa erscheint das Spiel unter dem Namen Monster Hunter Freedom Unite am 26. Juni 2009. * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite: MHFU (PSP) erschien am 26. Juni 2009 in Europa und ist eine Erweiterung von Monster Hunter Freedom 2. Alle Gegenstände und Waffen können importiert werden. * Monster Hunter Tri: MH3 (für Wii) im April 2010 erschienen Spin-Off Mit dem Start des neuen Shōnen Rival im April 2008 veröffentlichte der Kodansha-Verlag unter Lizenz von Capcom eine Manga-Serie mit dem Titel Monster Hunter Orage (jap. , , „ “ frz. für „Sturm“). Autor und Zeichner der Serie ist Hiro Mashima, der über den Kodansha-Verlag bereits mit dem Titel RAVE bekannt wurde und parallel zur monatlichen Serie auch den Manga Fairy Tail auf wöchentlicher Basis veröffentlicht. Die Handlung basiert lose auf den Spielen und dreht sich um eine Gruppe von Forbidden Hunter und ihren Abenteuern. Bis April 2009 wurden insgesamt 14 Kapitel veröffentlicht und bisher sieben von ihnen in zwei Sammelbände zusammengefasst und neu veröffentlicht. Der erste Band erreichte in den japanischen, von Tohan ermittelten Manga-Verkaufscharts Platz 8 , hielt sich aber lediglich eine Woche. Vom zweiten Band wurden zwei Wochen nach Veröffentlichungen annähernd 150.000 Kopien verkauft, wodurch er in diesen Wochen zeitweilig auf Rang 9 der Verkaufscharts gelistet wurde. Cameos In den Playstation Portable-Spiel Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker kann man, wenn man bestimmte Bedingungen erfülllt hat zu einer Monster Hunter Insel fahren, auf der man u.a. gegen Rathalos kämfpen und dafür besondere Belohnungen erhalten kann. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Website bei Capcom (Japanisch) * [http://www.g-wie-gorilla.de/content/view/590/5/ Interview mit Monster Hunter-Schöpfer Ryozo Tsujimoto] * Webpräsenz des Manga-Spin-Off mit Leseprobe (Japanisch) Kategorie:Computerspiel 2004 Kategorie:Computer-Rollenspiel Kategorie:Action-Adventure Kategorie:PlayStation-2-Spiel Kategorie:Wii-Spiel Kategorie:PlayStation-Portable-Spiel Kategorie:Windows-Spiel Kategorie:Manga (Werk) en:Monster Hunter es:Monster Hunter fr:Monster Hunter it:Monster Hunter ja:モンスターハンター ko:몬스터 헌터 pl:Monster Hunter pt:Monster Hunter ru:Monster Hunter sv:Monster Hunter zh:魔物獵人系列